


Door Number Three

by Vxrgo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxrgo/pseuds/Vxrgo
Summary: The life of an eighteen year old trainer never felt bleaker, and the temptation of a monumental reward was too great to ignore. If she completed her task, she would never have to worry about money again; there would be a chance to breathe and focus on other things. However, there was a lot of consider with the choice that she made. Is she prepared to accept the consequences of her own actions?





	1. 1 | Silver

        It was easy for him to say that he always kept his eyes peeled in a bustling place like Goldenrod City; one could never know what was waiting for them around the corner of a shady alleyway, or whether the person they passed was a pickpocket. Silver hadn't even stuck his hand in the fire willingly, yet he was burned so intensely in the past that his observatory nature was only sharpened... A few people who had managed to grow closer and pry him open a little more considered such behavior to be bordering paranoia. It was understandable, but it wasn't like he expected anyone else to understand his thought process.

        His senses were drowned out by the sights and sounds of the urban area: People passing by in large packs, car engines and horns, the cries of tamed pokemon following their trainers. It was almost as if he had unintentionally let his guard down for a rare moment... However, Silver could feel himself snap to attention like a loaded spring when he felt something touch his shoulder; a hand had emerged from the dim alleyway he was passing, pulling him back and causing him to stumble. The red-haired trainer immediately responded by jabbing his elbow blindly at the stranger. He was relieved when they released them and regained his balance, turning to face his attacker. "If you're going to fight me, why don't you face me instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward?" His threat came in the form of a low growl, silver eyes narrowed as they focused on the shape that emerged a moment later.

        Immediately, he recognized the woman that stood before him; her arm was wrapped around her upper midsection, and she grunted a bit from the pain of her newest injury. It was obvious to Silver that his action of defense was not the first. Her right shoulder was darkened from heavy bruising, visible from her loose cold shoulder top, and he could have sworn that he caught the color of blood on her hand. "Please, quiet down. You never know who's listening..."

        "Ellie, what are you doing? What happened and why did you feel the need to grab me like that?" While Silver's expression had softened into something that could be considered less hostile, one could easily assume that he couldn't care less about the situation. In truth, he was somewhat concerned even if he didn't want to be. It had been about three months since he had last seen Ellie. He remembered quite clearly that she asked directions to a used bookstore, claimed that she could find it herself, and then had left without any further traces of her presence. Silver just assumed that she had done what she had come to Johto to accomplish and left, but it was obvious that the situation was more... Complex. He reminded himself that things were almost never what they seemed, and that assuming that the situation was black and white was a foolish move. 

        "Shhhh, she'll hear you... And find me." The sandy brunette's tone was quiet and grim, tilting her head upward to look the redhead directly in the eyes... He had never seen eyes as pale as his before he encountered this girl. There was always a quality about her gaze that just made him feel pierced when they focused on him; before, the gray was pleasantly cool and somewhat refreshing. Silver didn't feel the same way as before, and her gaze could be compared to cold metal- much like a sharp knife. It seemed like Ellie was always better at conveying her feelings through her eyes, and the slight chill that he experienced when retaining eye contact was not coincidental "I-I... I'm in trouble. I can't go to the police either, and I have no clue what to do. She's just too good. I saw you walking by, and..."

        The taller trainer raised an eyebrow in befuddlement. What kind of 'trouble' could someone like Ellie find herself in? From what he knew of her, she appeared to be pretty normal; Silver perceived her as nothing more than a 'pretty-skilled', insecure yet sarcastic trainer with a slight coffee addiction. It was like she had nothing to hide... Or, she was just that good at hiding things from other people. Silver considered himself to be decently skilled at breaking people open, observing their mannerisms and paying attention to their words; he always wanted to get to the bottom of things and stay two steps ahead. If he couldn't find a hint of anything beyond this typical Kalosian girl, then how many layers did this particular trainer have? However, he found himself growing rather impatient with her hesitation. "Can you just get to the point? Who is 'she?' And what do you think I can do to solver whatever problem you have?"

        "Honestly, if I had other options then I wouldn't even bother getting you involved... But you know, I know literally no one else in Johto well enough to ask," the woman replied shakily, "I know this is really sudden and we've only spent a few times together... But, I really need your help. I have someone after me, and I can't handle her by myself. She's too strong, and I'm... I-I'm honestly scared... I'm throwing away my dignity and practically begging you, Silver... Please..."


	2. 2 | Ellie

        The pleasantly mild summer day was coming to a close, the sun gradually sinking in the sky; there was not even a cloud to be seen, and it was still rather warm despite the dimming sunshine. It seemed that the fine weather had managed to lure people within the city outside, visitor and resident alike. One could barely see the laid golden bricks, which would appear to have an orange hue to them in the lighting, underneath of the crowd's feet as they drifted around in one chaotic sea. Ellie, much to her own frustration, was drifting among the ocean of strangers, pushing and shoving lightly, muttering 'excuse me' more times that she could count. It was both easy and difficult to understand the appeal of a sleepless city, though there was no time ponder such unimportant matters.

        The girl's fingers gently brushed some dull sandy brown stands out of her line of sight, proceeding to absently push her long hair back as her eyes remained fixed on one of the many storefronts in Goldenrod City. "This has to be the place..." The trainer's voice was nothing more than a whisper, though it was obvious that her accompanying pokemon had heard her. The Lucario at her side gave a mild growl in response, crimson eyes flickering from Ellie to the storefront. However, he remained silent. "I just can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

        Leaning against the wall of the building and continuing to keep her gaze focused on the mom and pop shop, Ellie waited silently for the old bookstore to finally close up. It was almost that time, she could tell, because they closed at seven in the evening; it was only ten minutes short of that. The lights eventually flickered out and she watched the employees leave through the front door as they always did. Ellie's breath hitched slightly and she couldn't help but feel her heart pound from the anticipation. The very last employee slipped through the door frame and locked the door in one swift motion, just as she always had. It was definitely her.

       Ellie's mind was practically screaming at her: 'Go back! This is a terrible idea! Don't do this!' However, she felt her feet bringing herself closer to the woman casually walking down at the street, a Jolteon following her happily. She had come too far, exhausting every last one of her resources; this was it. "E-excuse me..." The younger trainer called out weakly, coming to a stop while leaving a bit space between them. Ellie folded her hands neatly in front of her and her Lucario lingered at the girl's side. She watched as the middle-aged woman turned around to face her, almost loosing her ability to speak in the process. "You're Marie Crossdale... Right?"

        "That depends, young lady. Who wants to know?" The woman pulled her ruby red lips in a small yet tight smile, a pair of crisp blue eyes staring at the girl before her.

        In that moment, Ellie's suspicions were confirmed. No matter that the stranger's face resembled hers: the round shape of it, the pinkish-ivory skin tone, the very slight curve of her nose, even the color of her partially-graying hair was the same shade of brown- albeit the woman was considerably thinner than Ellie. However, she continued on with the conversation as if everything was normal-- even if her entire body felt like it just wanted to crumple under the weight of the situation. "My name is Elizabeth Crossdale... You should remember me now, right?" There was a silence that fell upon them and it felt like the longest two minutes of her life. 

        "Elizabeth..." The expression with Marie's face softened, the smiling widening slightly as she beckoned the younger girl forward. "My daughter, what are you doing here?" The astonishment, while not present within the wrinkles of her face, was visible within her eyes. Marie approached her daughter and suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

        "I came to find you..." Ellie was sure to return the hug, feeling the warmth from the closeness; it was amazing to think that her mother was right here, yet she reminded herself that this was not real.

        This was not the same woman Ellie had known when she was twelve, and even then Marie was always more than she appeared to be. 

\---

        The apartment that her mother called 'home' was small, as to be expected in a city of such size, the walls washed in a cleansing white while the floor was covered by cool gray carpeting. The majority of the space seemed to be one room with a joint kitchen that had a patch linoleum flooring and a small hallway, two white doors located near the end; it was probably the bedroom and bathroom if Ellie had to guess. The apartment was sparsely furnished, though the furniture present was of a high quality and a had a very sleek, modern appearance. 

        Ellie had previously been seated on the storm gray sofa in the living area, just as she had been instructed by her mother, but was currently standing at a black desk nearby. Marie explained that she needed to change her clothes and then shut herself in the bedroom, leaving Ellie to sit in silence and await her return. The opportunity was absolutely golden and the girl was quick to start searching for the evidence that she came for-- that she needed. Her hands quietly shifted through the papers and she couldn't help but cringe every time the rustle of the documents was audible; she knew exactly what she was looking for, but if only it could actually be found. The trainer's heart was ready to leap out of her throat and she could see her hands visibly shaking.

        Upon hearing a sound, something much like a soft bang on a wall, Ellie immediately turned around yet knocking over the desk lamp in the process. She could feel herself tense more, as if she had felt pain inflicted by the object being thrown at her. The door was fling open and the woman emerged so swiftly that it was almost like she just appeared out of thin air. "What?" Her eyes focused on her daughter, who was incredibly frightened upon being caught. It was only a moment later that Marie had erupted into a rage. The anger was plastered across her face, plain as day, and there was no hesitation in her command. Ellie knew that the woman was aware of her plan-- or at least had jumped to that conclusion. "Wattson! Take care of the traitor!"

        The Jolteon slipped out from behind his trainer's legs, his fur sparking wildly as he rushed towards the girl. Ellie reflexively attempted to slip away but there was no chance of outrunning such a fast pokemon; she thanked Arceus that her Lucario was able to intercept the Electric Type with only a second to spare. Wattson was sent flying back after being stricken by a stream of energy in the form of a bone-shaped staff-- Bone Rush. The Jolteon barely seemed bothered by the attack despite its type effectiveness, and was charging at the two once again.

        That was when Ellie realized that she was overwhelmed by the power of this woman, that her pokemon were so finely trained that it likely equaled that of a skilled Champion. "Sky, Bone Rush again!" She called, though the feigned confidence that was usually present during a battle was completely absent. It was replaced by fear... Fear for her own life, and the life of her pokemon. The Lucario was able to keep Wattson occupied for the time being, for how long was not certain. Ellie's pokemon were strong, but this was strength that she had never encountered. 

        Her mind was racing as she tried to figure a way out. There was only one exit to this apartment that was two stories high: The stairs that were currently blocked by the battle. It rattled the space, knocking over what little furniture occupied it, and Ellie was forced into the corner while her mother was standing in the opening of the hallway. Everything was passing by at an incredible speed and her eyes were focused on the conflict between the two canine-like pokemon. She hadn't even noticed her mother sending out another pokemon in her direction, slamming her back against the wall and using its vicegrip claws to pin her shoulders.

        One look at the pokemon was enough to make her scream, frozen with fright upon seeing the creature. Scizor... Ellie loved all pokemon dearly, but bug pokemon were ones that she preferred to admire from a distance... A very, very large distance. Bug pokemon have been a crippling fear since she was nothing more than a small child, the very feel and sight caused her squirm and writhe: Fight or flight, it didn't matter. Whichever could get away from this horrid creature.  "STOP THIS! STOP! STOP!" The girl had never been one to scream, but these was nothing that she could do pinned in place with immeasurable strength. Perhaps, someone would hear her and help. There had to be other residents living around this place.

        "My dear, no one will hear you or any of this... Everyone who lives in this area will pretend that they don't. They're all on my side," the middle-aged sneered, watching as the Lucario's form went limp after being shocked; there was no doubt Sky had fainted. "Ah, good. Thank you Wattson." The Jolteon replied with a proud cry, and Marie slowly approached the couch where Ellie's bag had been set. She snatched it with one swift movement and tossed it into the hallway. "I'll have to look at those later. I have a feeling that you have some prizes on you. They could fetch a good penny if they're anything like that Lucario."

        Ellie's face was red, both due to the anger that boiled inside of her and the fact that she had broken into a fit of tears. They continued to roll down her cheeks as she tried and failed to resist, slip away. But it only pained her when she attempted anything, so she was left to look at the woman through vision blurred by her tears. "Why..."

        "Sometimes, there are choices that we have to make in this world. They may not be paths that we want to travel, but a person's situation may prevent them from going anywhere else. None of my others paths would lead anywhere, so I took the offer that I was presented by someone," Marie explained, her expression having changed during the conversation. It was no longer smug, but there was hardness etched within her features. Even her tone of voice had transformed into something lifeless and grim. "Nearly thirty years later, I stand here now."

        There was nothing that Ellie could say, or would say. She considered herself to be dead where she stood, outwitted and trapped because she was foolish. Why did she even think that this was a remote possibility, that she could be quicker than someone who relied on cleverness for success-- someone that the police could not even find. "Just... Do whatever you're gonna do, I guess..."

        "Well, because you are my daughter... I'll present you with two doors to walk through. Choices are a part of life, after all." Marie stepped closer to the girl, her features never shifting. "Door Number One: I kill you right here, and it's all over with. You can probably guess what happens to your pokemon; you're pretty smart, considering that you've gotten this far. Most people are dead not far from where we first meet... Door Number Two: You live and keep your pokemon, but you're simply not allowed to leave. You become my partner and assist me with work, which you seem to be aware of my profession."

        "Poaching... Pokemon poaching..." Ellie hissed back.

        Marie nodded in response. "Correct. Now, I leave your fate in your own hands. Choose your door wisely."


	3. 3 | Ellie

        Days had turned into weeks and weeks had become months, and eventually Ellie had lost all desire to keep track of time; she had a vague idea of what time of year it was, likely somewhere in September by now. The air was beginning to feel cool and crisp at night, just as it was now, which indicated that Autumn approaching. The sky was void of practically all color, though it was covered with a blanket of twinkling stars and was dotted with a luminous full moon. Thank god that the sky was clear tonight, or there would be even less light within the world around her. Even if moonlight wasn't of much help in this particular situation, the sight of it was somehow... Comforting.

        The narrow alleyway that Ellie was currently traversing was cloaked in nothing but opaque shadows, the only bright light present coming from the flashlight that remained in the girl's tight grip. Even so, it was still difficult to tell what lay beyond a few feet and it made her feel rather apprehensive; not knowing what was ahead meant that she could be walking blindly into danger. However, the girl was quick to remind herself that whatever she could encounter paled in comparison to her potential fate- provided that her mother was able to locate her after noticing her disappearance. It certainly wouldn't be all that long, and Ellie could only assume that her life would be in greater danger when the sun rose again.

        Despite the fact that her Delphox was able to hypnotize Marie and push her into a deep sleep, it would surely not last long enough to escape Goldenrod; the poacher's apartment was located in the heart of the city, nestled in an area known for housing criminals. Marie, as it had turned out, had not been bluffing about the locals remaining on the poacher's side. It was likely that her mother had even recruited a few individuals to keep watch in case Ellie had slipped through her fingers.

        Of course, that matter was the absolute least of her worries. The trainer was lost within her own mind while considering what her options were. Going to the police was completely out of the question; Ellie hated to admit that she had done some things that would be frowned upon the by the law, even if it was done more against her will than anything. Her personal connections were limited in general, but there was absolutely no one in Johto that came to mind; much of the region was like uncharted territory and this left the girl at a great disadvantage.

       Most of the night consisted of weaving through unfamiliar alleyways and trying to locate landmarks from her memory. Dawn had arrived soon enough, and Ellie had managed to stumble upon one of the main streets of the city; it was laid in golden bricks that shone brightly in the fresh daylight. The smell of savory breakfast food wafted into the nearby alleyway from one of the restaurants, and the girl's mouth watered with temptation. All of her willpower was focused on resisting; she needed to remain hidden, whether it was in an alleyway or surfing in the sea of wandering citizens. Being seen or unseen by the wrong person meant the difference between life and death.

        Ellie's pale eyes scanned the wide golden road from the alley's entrances, watching as people and tamed pokemon passed by without giving her a glance. They were likely too consumed with their own lives to even notice... It wasn't like she actually cared about what they were doing, but was simply buying herself some time to think of her next move; there certainly weren't many options to begin with. However, the sandy-haired girl's train of thought was interrupted when her gaze caught sight of something vague familiar: A splash of crimson hair and a black coat approaching her hiding spot. Ellie's stomach lurched as a new possibility came to light... But, would it even be sensible? Why would he care about her?

        Then again, he was the only trainer that she knew well-- or, well enough. Silver was strong as well, Ellie continued to remind herself, and she noticed that he became more powerful with every battle they had; he was keen on challenging her whenever they encountered each other. Their relationship was nothing more than a rivalry, though there were occasions where the two actually spent time together. Well, that was mainly when Ellie needed directions to go somewhere and she would ask him to show her the way. She didn't take verbal directions very well and often had to listen to Silver's complaints about her lack of competence in that area. Still, he never refused when she asked nicely.

        Ellie silently stepped forward, her feet failing to make an audible sound as she approached. She had a way of sneaking around unnoticed and it had been this way for as long as she could remember. Even her father or friends were startled when she approached without saying a word. It was rather amusing, in all honestly, though no one seemed to appreciate this little-known skill. The girl's hand was outstretched and gently gripping the tall trainer's shoulder, though she immediately let go upon feeling a jolt of pain in her upper midsection; of all the things he could do, that guy just had to elbow her...

\---

       "That was... How it happened..." It was obvious that her nerves were taking hold as she retold the story from the very beginning; Ellie's voice wavered and she stumbled over her own words every now again. It was just difficult to speak clearly when noticing how intensely Silver's eyes were trained on her. There was a certain level of heat within his gaze, she noticed almost immediately. He had something to say though she assumed that he was withholding judgement until the story was completely finished. Her eyes were on the carpeted floor of the hotel room once again.

        And sure enough, the red-haired trainer was quick to speak when the tale came to an end. "Look at me." His tone was low, but possessed a harshness that was all too familiar-- yet, there was something different about it... The voice seemed to be fueled by some kind of low-burning rage that Ellie couldn't identify the source of. She raised her eyes once again and looked to Silver, only to widen as soon as he continued speaking. "How is going after your poacher mother, in any way, a good idea?! You knew how dangerous that deranged woman was! You could have been killed!"

        "I made that choice, but it was never my decision to make! Do you know how deep I was? I literally had to steal my way through these past weeks! I had to risk- you know- tarnishing my, my record in order to feed myself!"

        "And you couldn't have done anything? Anything at all?! Was it really worth it, Ellie?"

        "N-no, it wasn't. I failed!" She snarled back, eyes narrowed yet never leaving her rival's face; it was contorted with such anger... She hated that. Why was he even angry? In that moment, she was overwhelmed with emotion: Rage, frustration, sadness, remorse... Brushing a few strands of sandy hair out of her face, she felt her throat tightening quickly. It was apparent that Ellie was choking out her own words at this point, and it was not long after when tears began to slide down her cheeks. Ellie didn't think that she could feel anymore pathetic.

        "Why the hell are you crying?! Did I upset you? I'm just telling you the truth!"

        "No, i-it's not that..."

        "Then what is it? Is there something else that you need to tell me? Spit it out!"

        "You don't get it, do you?!" Ellie spat back almost immediately, taking off her glasses and quickly wiping the tears away from her reddening cheeks; her attempt to look less vulnerable failed and it they reappeared moments later. Why did Silver even care about what happened to her? She was nothing more than some trainer he ended up encountering by mere chance-- just someone he tolerated more than most others, something Silver made clear. What they had was nothing more than a friendly rivalry, something that could barely be considered friendship. 

        "What don't I get?"

        With a few quick motions, Ellie had tossed her glasses onto the bed, stood up and grabbed a hold of Silver's coat; her shaking hand held onto the thick black material tightly as it tugged down. She felt Silver tense in reaction and surely thought that he was going to shove her away immediately. It was surprising when his hands gripped her shoulders, causing her wince under the pressure, yet he did not nothing else. Ellie could feel the grasp on her injury lighten up a moment later, likely because he noticed that she was in pain. "I wasn't just her hostage..." The girl's wavering voice was nothing more than a soft hiss. "I was her-- her apprentice, assistant, whatever the hell you'd like to call it. I've done things, Silver... Th-that I can never forget, I can never take back. You don't know the types of things that I've seen her do. Her pokemon... They're terrifying-- lethal...."

        She was lost within her own thoughts at that moment. The memories of horrified trainers and their horrid screams surfaced almost immediately, and Ellie found herself letting go the coat and simply going numb from the inside out. Silver didn't seen to react, his gaze burning into her with a questioning look; he was probably trying to process what just happened-- what she had said. There was a sudden tug on the bottom of her shirt which cased her to snap out of that bizarre trance. Ellie's eyes flickered down to the small creature, Silver's Sneasel, noticing that she was attempting to get her attention. Why Sneasel wanted her, she wasn't exactly sure. The creature simply let out a soft cry and proceeded to climb onto the bed; her kind eyes shone like a pair of golden coins, never leaving the girl she from where she sat... It was as if she was expecting something.

        Silver expressed disinterest in the pokemon. He turned and approached the nearby window, while dusting off the front of his coat with one hand. It was difficult to tell what was running through his mind, though it was easy to see that he was quite deep in thought. Ellie considered it best to leave him be for the time being and sat back down on the bed, turning her attention to Sneasel. The small Dark Type crawled into her lap a moment later, and she found herself petting the pokemon absently. Silence just seemed to find its way back into the space; Ellie almost found it difficult to breathe, as if the air was trying to suffocate her. 

        "... I'm going to do what I can to help you, but I can only help if I learn more about this woman," the red-haired trainer finally spoke. He turned to face her, brushing some locks of hair from his line of sight. "According to you, there are only two options: Wait to be picked off, or stop her before she manages to find you-- us... Because, you basically dragged me into this just by talking to me."

        "Well..." Ellie would have shrugged if her shoulder wasn't killing her. "I couldn't say for sure whether or not you were safe if you decided not to help me."

        "And you chose to speak to me knowing that. I'm kind of forced into this, aren't I?."

        "If that's the way you perceive it..."

        Silver gave a light shrug in response, looking between Sneasel and girl petting her. "Whatever the case may be, I was going to help you regardless."

        The girl raised an eyebrow, tilting her head lightly in befuddlement. "But why? What am I to you?"

        "I don't think I'm entirely heartless, Crossdale." He took a few steps forward and keep his eyes on her, though it was difficult to tell what Silver was currently thinking-- how he felt. Did he feel even a little duped, even if that was not Ellie's intention? Possibly, but he was never an open book; she knew that he never wanted anyone to know what was going on inside of his head. In Silver's words, he enjoyed being two steps ahead of everyone. Step one was keeping them guessing about his plans and ideas. "For the record, my younger self definitely would have left you in that alleyway. I was even more selfish back then than I am now, if you can believe that. But you know, that's the past."

        Ellie didn't know much about past Silver, but didn't care to know him... Present Silver was already a little bit of a handful. She could only assume that she would have outright despised his younger self. "Yeah, alright... Fine.... We'll need to use our combined strength to have any kind of chance against her." Ellie cast the Sneasel a glance; she came to wonder why Silver just didn't evolve her at this point, especially since he was keen on mentioning his plans to challenge the league and become the regional champion quite often... "And, we'll need a plan."

        "Well, I know what the first step of that plan is."

        "What?"

        The redhead let out a slight snort. "Making sure that you can use both of your arms."


End file.
